


Bunnymund's Day Off

by TralcentOblivion



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Easter Bunny, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Furry, Kink, M/M, Paw Fetish, Really kinky, foot job, not my OC, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TralcentOblivion/pseuds/TralcentOblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year Bunnymund gets on day off from working on Easter. He usually spends it sleeping, but this year is going to be a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunnymund's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from someone on tumblr who asked me to make this using one of their oc's. They wanted me to leave them anonymous so I will, if you would like to ask for a request message my tumblr. escavatedmoon.tumblr.com

It was was the beginning of April, already Easter had come and gone, leaving poor Bunny tired. He had retired to his Warren when he finished giving out the last of his googies to the children of the world and it was already nighttime in the Warren. Bunny made his way to center of the Warren where his house was, it was more of burrow rather than a house, but the inside was much larger than what it seemed to be. Most of the inside was a large plush bed that covered the entire ground, several plants hung on the ceiling of the burrow, illuminating his home with a golden glow. There were several rooms in the burrow, the kitchen which was regular sized, a large porcelain bathroom that Bunny made himself, and lastly was storeroom where Bunny kept treasures from over the years

As Bunny lied down on the soft bed, he heard a soft knock coming from the door. Bunny groaned as he got up, his feet were killing him and he didn't really feel like climbing up the stairs to the door, but he managed to do it somehow. "Who is it?" Bunny angrily asked.

"Oh sweet Aster," A voiced cooed from the other side of the door, "let me in please." Bunny recognized the voice and instantly opened the door. Standing there was Bunny's boyfriend. He was the spirit of All Hallows Eve, otherwise known as Halloween. To humans he was known as Jack'O Lantern, but his real name was Torme Hyde. They had known each other for several hundred years, it wasn't until seven years ago when the two had met at one of North's Christmas parties. To two started talking to each other and they instantly hit it off. He was a shapeshifter with no real form, but he usually took the form of a human male, ghoul, or a black cat. Right now he took Bunny's favorite form, a Pooka with black fur, white markings on his fur, and yellow eyes. "I know that Easter is over and that you're exhausted, so I thought I should come over and help you clean up the Warren and help you relax as well." Torme's soothing voice rang in Aster's ears.

"Thanks, mate. But I think ah'm just gonna sleep for now." Bunny yawned &nbspand went back to his bed. Torme walked in and shut the door behind him, following Aster to the large bed. Bunny groaned in pain as he lied down, his muscles were sore and he was aching everywhere.

"Long day?" Torme asked, taking a seat next to Bunny who just nodded his head. "Here, get up and I'll message your back." Bunny did so and sat crisscross. Torme got behind him and started to rub his back, causing Bunny to moan. "Wow, you're really tense. Maybe next year you should ask for some help." He suggested. Bunny was too busy enjoying the message to pay attention to what he was saying though. Torme began to move down his back which made Bunny moan louder. "I can see that you're enjoying this." Torme laughed.

Bunny turned around and got on his back then placed his feet on Torme's lap. "Message them. They're so sore and hurt from running around everywhere." Bunny said. Torme smirked, he had a strange foot fetish so he decided to have a little fun with him. He started to rub his large rabbit feet, he always found them so distracting. As he messaged Bunny's feet, Torme could feel his erection poking from his sheath. Bunny felt something rub against his foot and looked up to see Torme's erection poking his large foot. "Heh, you really want to do this right now?" Bunny laughed. Torme nodded with a lustful look in his face while still messaging Bunny. He sighed and put both of his feet around his dick, moving them up and down. Torme moaned as his boyfriend gave him a foot job. Bunny wasn't too keen on his fetish, but if a fetish made their sex life more enjoyable for either of them, they'd do it every so often. Bunny started to pick up the pace and moved his feet faster, he could feel the precum leak from his shaft. Torme began moaning loudly as he felt his climax approaching. Bunny loved hearing Torme moan, it sent shivers down his spine as he heard his dark and deep voice cry out like that. One of Bunny's feet began to rub Torme's balls while the other continued to rub his cock. Before Torme could warn Bunny, he shot his cum all over his stomach and Bunny's feet.

"Better?" Bunny asked. Torme nodded as he tried to catch his breath. "You made quite ah mess, why don't ya clean up?" Bunny seductively told him. Torme smiled and started to lick the cum off of Bunny's large paws. He licked them clean of the white mess that was on Bunny's feet. It tickled Bunny whenever he felt Torme's tongue on his feet, he couldn't help but to let out a small laugh. "Done? Now how about ya help me out with this?" Bunny suggested, pointing at the erection between his own legs.

Torme licked his lips and got in front of him on all fours then plopped down, his face falling between Bunny's legs. Torme grabbed his dick and started to lick the tip, going up and down. Bunny groaned as Torme teased him with his tongue. "Come on, quit teasin' me." He moaned in agony. Torme did as he was told and put his entire penis into his mouth. He gagged a little when it touched the back of his throat but he quickly adjusted. He began to bob his head up and down then stopped to look up at Bunny. He threw his head back in pleasure when Torme took a break and started to jack him off. The black haired Pooka began to continue sucking off the other when he placed his hand on Torme's head and pushed him down. Bunny liked to dominate Torme whenever they were fucking, any chance he got he would show him who's boss.

Bunny started pushing Torme's head up and down faster and faster but then pulled him off, a thin line of saliva trailed from his mouth to Bunny's dick. Bunny held Torme's head there with one hand and used the other to jack off in his face. Bunny felt close to cumming and Torme held his mouth open, waiting to catch it. Bunny's hands went increidbly fast he was on the edge of finishing, his moans filled the entire room. "Fuck!" He yelled then shot his warm liquid all over Torme's face. Torme licked the cum that landed on his mouth and on Bunny's dick and hand.

Bunny handed him a cloth to clean up his face. Soon the two were spooning on the bed, recovering from their fun. "That was nice." Torme muttered. "Yeah. To bad we won't be able ta do that tomorrow since ah'm gonna be incredibly sore and tired." Bunny said.

Torme yawned and fell asleep inside his lover's arms. Soon, Bunny followed him into slumber.


End file.
